Giving Into Temptation
by AyumiAi
Summary: AU [OneShot] Sakura has had it to *here* with Itachi. Itachi can't help himself. [drabble] /random/


**Giving Into Temptation**

* * *

_ItaSaku [AU]_

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this fic.

This is also an Alternate Universe fic. I will be trying to (to the best of my abilities) keep the characters within their overall personality, so if it's a bit off, please don't critique too harshly! It's been a long time since I've written for Fanfiction, so I hope this will be taken well.

Other than that, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Why on Earth she suffered with this man? He was infuriating, completely stoic, never said more than "Hn" or some other form of incomprehensible grunt which couldn't be translated to words that normal human beings could understand unless you were related to him!

Rolling her eyes, she forced herself to breathe and let the tension leave her body. Her muscles relaxed and she calmly pushed her cotton pink hair out of her emerald eyes. Her lips pursed before she stepped through the door, clipboard in hand, ready to spew all the details that he needed.

"Your brother is requesting your presence in the conference room on level 14, your father is on line 3, as well as…," she continued on, listing the numerous things that have transpired that 'required' (the term being used loosely) his attention. Managing to be the owner of a widely known company built from his own bare hands without his father pampering him every step of the way was respectable, but it also meant that this young man at the age of 27 did not know how to have fun or how to deal with people.

Onyx eyes snapped to her lithe form, fitted tightly in a skirt suit and watching her eyes scanning down her cute (wait did he just think cute?) clipboard of notes and memos, not really paying attention to the words she said. He remembered her from his younger brother's college days, she grew up very nicely into the young woman standing before him at the age of 23, and deciding that since he was keeping his brother in his company, when he conveniently stumbled across her application, he figured it was worth a shot.

Let it be no mistake though that Uchiha Itachi was a man of weak will. There is no room for weakness when you manage a company of over 40,000 people. No, he simply… decided that she struggled enough and that his brother would appreciate it. Never mind the fact that he knew Sasuke's handwriting apart from her own and realized from a first glance that the application was not filled out by Haruno Sakura herself.

Having her as his secretary was nice. She was orderly, clean, organized, and quite pleasant to see around the building. She didn't mind sassing him either or coddling him when he overworked himself. It was why she was still here past six months.

"… and Dr. Tsunade called, yet again, to inform me that you keep missing appointments. I rescheduled but honestly, Itachi, just go for your eye exam. If you squint any harder, your eyes will pop out onto your plate at dinner," she scolded.

That is the reason she kept getting frustrated with this man. She worked hard enough for him, to keep everything in line and he always messed it up by either pissing off his father (who ends up tying up her phone lines with important clients), missing a meeting and having Sasuke go in his stead (who only serves to have him show later on), or missing doctor's appointments because the man is too stubborn to keep a proper diet and refuses to get his eyes checked for their progressive deterioration as a genetic dysfunction.

He simply stared at her and she impassively stared back, her lips pursed yet again in frustration. "Am I talking to no one here?" she commented, trying to get his attention.

His eyes raked up and down her figure, noting yet again that she filled out nicely, before his bored charcoal eyes met her brightened and infuriated leaf green ones. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine and bit her lower lip to ensure that she didn't shudder in front of her boss who is also her childhood best friend's brother. Feeling the need to busy herself, she began to toy with the plant by his office door, making a lame excuse that it looked like it was dying.

"And honestly?! Do I have to water your plants too? Need I remind you I am your secretary, not your maid? I mean, surely you have some sense of responsibili-…"

Without warning, when she turned to continue scolding him, his face was already a centimeters from hers and his lips dove in for a kiss, effectively cutting her off…

"-ty."

If only for a moment.

He groaned. She blushed. "Itachi, we can't do this at the job…"

He pressed a finger to her lips and grunted softly, which meant to disagree with what she said. Possibly, in translation, to mean: it's my damn company, I am my own damn boss, and I can do whatever the fuck I want to.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she gazed at the floor, noticing their close proximity. "But you have a bunch of things you have to get to and-"

"Did I ever tell you that you speak a little too much?" he interrupted.

She fumed. "What?! How dare-!"

He silenced her yet again with a kiss, pushing her against the closed office door and lifting her body to wrap her legs around his waist. Caught off guard, she wrapped her legs tight around him and her arms as well, gripping and keeping herself steady while fighting for dominance in the assault of her lips. With him, she just gave into temptation a little too easily.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I used to have a FF account here before but I lost everything and decided to remake it. Unfortunately I don't have all the old stories that were associated with my old account. (sad face)

I hope you like this little teaser. I do have an idea for this, but I want to see how well received this is by the FF community. I haven't written for Naruto in a very long time, so please bear with me if Sakura is a little OOC in this. I'm still portraying Itachi though at the beginning façade he liked to put up.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you'd like to see this continue!

Thank you very much for your time.

~AA.


End file.
